Riley sóhaja
by CameronSaryn
Summary: Avagy miért távozott Riley olyan hirtelen?


Kellemes délután volt. A fák csiripeltek, hoppá, akarom mondani a madarak csiripeltek, a fák kinyújtóztatták súlyos ágaikat a langymeleg szellőben. Riley Adamsnek ez nagyon tetszett, de volt valami, pontosabban valaki, aki még jobban elnyerte tetszését. Catherine Willows volt ez a személy. Nem bírta volna elviselni a biztos visszautasítást. Ezért nem éppen szép dologra vetemedett. Catherine vezetői képességének értékelésekor adta ki a fájdalmát, remélve, hogyha leírja, el is hiszi róla azokat a dolgokat, és segít neki továbblépni. De a továbblépést szó szerint értelmezte egy része, felült az első gépre, minél távolabb akart lenni szíve hölgyétől, és minél kevesebb fájdalmat akart okozni önmagának.

A parkban ücsörgött, és találgatott. Próbált rájönni hol is van, mert nem is tudta pontosan hova ment.

A parkban ücsörgött, és emlékezett. Emlékezett azokra a napokra, amikor még kacéran flörtölt vele, csak mert megtehette. Csak mert hatalma volt. Igen, neki, Riley Adamsnek minden bizonnyal hatalma volt az emberek felett, és ezt ő is tudta. Mindenki adott neki egy mosolyt, ami földobta a napját. Mindenki a kedvére szeretett volna lenni, mert ő volt a csábítás és flörtölés nagy mestere.

Az emlékezés önvádaskodásba mélyült. Miért nem adta át a hatalmát Catherine-nek? Hiszen a lelke mélyén csak erre vágyott! Hogy valaki végre őt hódítsa meg. Valaki, akivel átélheti a tiszta élvezetet, a lelki gyönyört, akinek a simogatására is beleremeg a teste, akit őszintén, és önzően tud szeretni. Igen, önzően. Az önzetlenségben ő nem látott kielégülést. Ha együtt volt valakivel, mindenképpen ki akarta elégíteni, nehogy rossz hírét keltsék. De hitt benne, hogy ha önző tud lenni valaki mellett, aki szintén önző tud lenni vele, akkor mindketten a fellegekben járnának.

Visszagondolva, Catherine volt ez a lehetséges valaki. De túlságosan félt. Félt a visszautasítástól. Félt az elkötelezettségtől. Félt attól, hogy nem tudja majd abbahagyni a flörtölést. Félt attól, hogy abbahagyja a flörtölést. De leginkább, félt attól, hogy még jobban beleszeret és a szíve darabokra törik. Nem volt más választása, - legalábbis ezzel győzködte magát, - minthogy elmenekül. Ki hitte volna róla, pont róla, hogy ezt fogja tenni. A terepen, nehéz helyzetekben mindig gyorsan és okosan döntött. Kiváló helyzetfelismerése volt. Pont ezért nem hitte volna ő maga sem, hogy elmenekül, amikor a boldogsága a tét.

Kellemes délután volt, Riley mégis csípős fájdalommal kapott az arcához. Egy könnycsepp gurult le orcáján. _„Kockázat nélkül nincs nyeremény."_ Ez jutott eszébe, még egy gyanúsított mondta neki Vegasban. De nem volt képes kockáztatni. Nem mintha most boldog lett volna, de úgy gondolta, hogy szomorúbb lenne egy szakítás után.

Napjai a parkban teltek, éjszakái egy olcsó motelban. Riley éjjel mindig a szőke démonával álmodott. Forró ölelésekről, cirógatásról, csókokról és ehhez hasonló finomságokról. Nappal pedig arról ábrándozott, milyen jó lenne kéz a kézben sétálni vele, együtt megbirkózni a hétköznapok fáradtságaival.

Egyik ilyen napon egy férfi ült mellé, zavartalanul csevegtek, Riley már-már kezdte elfelejteni bánatát. Megadta neki a mobilszámát. A férfit Adamnek hívják, jóképű csávó, kicsit öregecske már, de Riley úgy is azt szereti. Délutánra beszélték meg a randit, Adam egy családias helyre vitte. Rileynak a Vegas-i étkezde jutott róla eszébe, ahol a banda együtt evett és nevetett. Úgy nevettek néha, hogy Catherine haja Riley arcába csapódott, ilyenkor Riley közel hajolt Cath arcához, mintha csókot akarna adni neki, de nem volt mersze hozzá, végül csak puhán végigsimított rajta a kezével, és zavarát leplezve hátrébb hajolt és Greget vagy Nicket kezdte ugratni valamivel. Ekkor még nem gondolta, hogy érzései mélyebbek puszta testi vágynál. Adam is észrevette múltba révedését, és egy csókkal hozta vissza a jelenbe. Riley nem tudta mi vitte rá arra, hogy megtegye, de elfutott. El a reptérig, és csak a bemondó hangjára ocsúdott fel. „Üdvözöljük kedves utasainkat, a személyzet nevében kelleme utat kívánok önöknek Las Vegasba."

De már tudta mit kell tennie. Az a reggeli, talán az volt az első alakalom hogy szerelembe esett. Még mindig félt, de nem hagyta, hogy felülemelkedjen rajta.

Izgatottan várta a viszontlátást kollégáival, és a laborig tartó utat rettentően hosszúnak érezte. Majdnem elveszítette hirtelen szerzett bátorságát, de aztán összeszedte magát, és belépett az ajtón.

Sürgés-forgás fogadta, kívülállóként ezt még nem kellett tapasztalnia, ezért kicsit megtorpant, de nem adta fel! Az automatához lépett és lassan ivott valami löttyöt. Lecsillapodott, most már készen állt. Az idő, melyre várt, végre valahára elérkezett. Még egyszer végignézett magán, megigazította ruháját, és bement a mosdóba. Rendbe rakta a sminkjét és a haját, nem akart csúnyának mutatkozni a nagy Ő előtt. Készen állt. Most már tényleg. Catherine irodájába ment, de nem volt ott senki. Szomorúan vette célba a pihenőt. Lassan ment, az izgalma a tetőfokára hágott, de ez a helyiség is üres volt. Léptei elnehezültek. Még adott egy esélyt az öltözőnek. Ekkor meglátta, amint a csaja egy barna kurvára mosolyog! Pedig ő akart a kurvája lenni! Utólag beismerte magának hogy azért még mégsem a csaja, és ezen változtatni már nem is nagyon fog tudni, de a látványra összeszorult a szíve.

Catherine az autójához ment, és Riley szomorúan sóhajtott, mint akinél mindjárt eltörik a mécses, majd ráordított: „Én vagyok a ribancod, te szexi dög!", majd zokogva elrohant. Catherine csak ennyit tudott kinyögni: „Mi van?!"

Riley ezt már nem hallotta, csak futott és futott, vissza sem nézett. Szíve már darabokban volt. Tudta, az ő hibája, ő volt az, aki elrontotta. Ő nem adott esélyt a kapcsolatuknak. Viszont megfogadta, tanul belőle, soha többé nem fogja vissza az igazi érzéseit, mindent belead a csábításba, ha valaki iránt újra képes lesz hasonlóan érezni.

Catherine furcsállta a dolgot, a dupla műszaka végén járt, azt hitte képzelődik, legalábbis nem volt benne 100%-osan biztos, hogy Riley volt ez a lány, és hogy mit mondott, de volt ott egy lány, aki mondott neki valamit és sírva elrohant. Ezt Archie kiderítette neki. Azóta is próbál rájönni az igazságra, de még ő sem hiszi, hogy sikerülhet.

Pár héttel később Riley már túltette magát Catherinen, de a szerelem vegyes érzelemvilágát megtartotta magának. Emlékezni akart, mert bár még fájt, tudatosult benne: a szerelem az élet leggyönyörűbb érzése.

Vége


End file.
